Doctor Who and the Savior
by EvanPThomson
Summary: Doctor Who and Amy Pond visit Florida and find out that something important has always been missing in there lives


Author's note: I wrote this story for my 13-year-old neice. She really loves the show Doctor Who and when I was visiting her a few weeks ago she had me watch some episodes with her. I thought this would be a good opportunity to minister to my niece and teach her more about the true Lord. The story is set in Melbourne which is where my niece lives so she can relate to it more. I thought it might be a good idea to post it online to bring Jesus' light to all the confused whoviens on theinternet. So I apologize if I get some details wrong. I only watched 2 or 3 episodes.

It was a bright sunny day in Melbourne, Florida. Suddenly, a bright blue box started to appear out of nowhere! It was an antique British phone booth that became clearer and more solid. Then, a few moments later, a person stepped out of the box. He was a handsome young man with brown hair and green eyes but he was dressed very unusually, like a hipster with a bow tie.

The truth was that he was not an ordinary person. His name was Dr. Who and he had created a strange machine called the T.A.R.D.I.S that could travel in space and time. He called himself the Time Lord because of his powers.

Then a second person stepped out of the T.A.R.D.I.S, a pretty red-haired Scotch girl named Amy Pond. Amy was Doctor Who's friend and assistant. "Doctor, where are we going to go today?" Amy asked.

"I thought we would just take a break from dealing with aliens and danger and go to the beach. This is a lovely place in Florida."

Doctor Who and Amy spent most of the day hanging out on the beach and having a good time. When it was almost sunset, they went back to the T.A.R.D.I.S to travel somewhere else.

As they were about to get back into the T.A.R.D.I.S, a man showed up. "Excuse me guys. Why are both of you getting into that tiny little box? Will you both fit?"

"You think it's just a normal box," The Doctor said mysteriously, "But look inside." The man looked inside and saw that the inside of the box was bigger than the outside! It was the size of a big orange room with a column of lights in the center. His jaw dropped.

"This is…"

"Amazing? Magical?" the Doctor cut in.

"This is wrong," the man finished. Dr Who's face became frustrated. This wasn't how people were supposed to react when they saw the T.A.R.D.I.S for the first time. They were supposed to be fill of wonder and awe!

"My name is John," he said. I just have to ask how you are doing this. You aren't some sort of a magician or warlock,are you?"

"Actually sir I am a Time Lord. I have powers over Time and Space. I travel all around the universe to the past and the future and the stuff in between."

"but where do your powers come from? Do you ever have bad dreams about shadows and strange creatures?"

"Actually sometimes I do."

"I do too," Amy added in. "Last night I had a dream about being staled by mysterious shadowy creatures and felt uncomfortable like I was missing some protection in my life," she said in a Scottish accent.

"That's what I was afraid you'd say," Andy said. "I've met people who have messed with magic before. It's very dangerous. Did you know that the Bible says those who practice sorcery can never enter the kingdom of heaven?"

"The Bible? What's that?" the Doctor said.

"I've never heard of that before!" Amy said.

"The Bible is a wonderful, amazing book," John said. "It contains more knowledge and wisdom than anything you've ever encountered in time. It tells about how the universe was created and how to have a personal relationship with God."

"Well what if I don't believe in god I have travelled through time and I haven't seen any God before," Doctor Who said arrogantly.

"Please don't be arrogant! If you open your mind, it's not too late for you to be saved. I actually have a bible in my backpack right now." He took it out and sat down in a T.A.R.D.I.S chair. "Leviticus 20:27 says that A man or a woman who is a medium or necromancer shall surely be put to shall be stoned with stones; their blood shall be upon them."

The Doctor and Amy both looked surprisingly frightened. It was alarming to them that someone could say they deserve to die and their blood would be on their own hands, all because they controlled time with dark ways!

"What do we do?" Amy said Scottishly. "Are we doomed to be killed?"

"No. Your not," John said. "This is from the Old Testament of the Bible which is about the way things were before Jesus came."

"I've never heard of Jesus?" Doctor Who said.

"Let me explain then. A long time ago, when God created the first man and woman, they sinned and turned against the light ways. That meant that evil would enter the world. People would die and then be punished in Hell for their sins. But God is merciful and loving so he wanted to fix the whole world just for us. Jesus is the son of God himself, but he became a human just like you and I to save the world. He taught everyone about the right way to live and then he died on a cross. And by his blood our sins were redeemed, so that anyone who accepts Jesus as their savior will not go to hell but to Heaven."

"I've been to Roman Empire times but I didn't even know that"the Doctor said. "And I thought this whole time that the universe was created by a Big Bang. I even was there! You're saying that's not right?" the Doctor said nervously in a British-type voice.

"The universe may not be as old as you think and it was 100% creted by God."

"Wow!" said Amy. "But what a sad story. Jesus had to die?"

"He did. But it gets better" John added in a normal American voice. "After he died, Jesus resurrected and rose from his grave like some kind of magical regeneration. He preached to people and then he ascended into heaven and became King. And it was all because he loves each and every one of us so much. Even you Doctor and Amy. John 3:16 in the New Testament says For God so loved the world that he gave his only begotten Son, so that whoever believes in him shall not perish but have eternal life."

The British man and the Scottish woman were clearly emotionally effected. They could not believe someone could love and care for them so much as to die for them even though he was an innocent man. "So Jesus can love us too? And give us eternal life?"

"Yes, sister. You just have to believe in Jesus, and accept him as your own savior and the Lord of your life. But first, to belong to Jesus you must give up time travel."

"Give up my amazing machine?" the Doctor said sacredly. "it is the most amazing thing I have. How could I give up my special powers and be just like an ordinary human?"

"You'll be anything but ordinary because you'll have God and anyways I think I should expose to you that this T.A. .S maynot be as good and pure as you think!" John started to pray. "Lord, reveal the truth behind the façade to show these poor prodigal son what the demonic forces really are." Suddenly the orange lights of the spaceship turned all bloody and black. And in the center column there was a demonic creature with glowing red eyes.

"This is where the power for my ship comes from? This evil alien force?"

"It is a demon not an alien and yes. You have been deluded the whole time. Your own arrogance summonedthe demons here because you called yourself Lord and put yourself above your fellow humans. But now that you have the Lord at your side you can fight it! All you have to do is pray. Say Lord, I know I am a sinner and not worthy. I am sorry for my evil deeds. I admit that you are the only Lord of All and I want to be your child. Amen."

Doctor Who and Amy prayed together in unison and it banished the evil demon back to hell! The T.A.R.D.I.S turned back into a normal vintage phonebooth.

"I feel… FREE." Doctor Who said "Like the greatest burden in the universe has been lifted from my shoulders. I walk with Jesus now. But one more question John. Without the T.A.R.D.I.S where are Amy and I supposed to live?"

"How about the two of you come stay at my familys' home for a while? We have two guest bedrooms. We will show you Christian hospitality until you get your life put together. OK?"

"Agreed."

So the two British friends went home with their new friend John and Jesus, the most amazing frined in the universe was there with them in spirit the whole time. They had fish fingers and custard together.

The end.


End file.
